The Guider: Gifted
by Dragonfirefly
Summary: Sora's a guider yup she is and she has many problems to deal with whether they be mysterious or just plain complicated boy problems with a blue eyed guy it's safe to say she's not the normalist one in the bunch


The Guider: Gifted  
  
Hiya haven't seen much of me lately huh? Well it's been a long time since I written anything down "/  
  
Draginmon: yup'z you got that right shorty  
  
He wont stop calling me shorty -_-  
  
Draginmon: cause your sssooo short  
  
Naw aww! I am not even that short  
  
Draginmon: yah you are  
  
Leave me alone!!!  
  
Anywayz I apologize for not updating my other story "This thing I call my life"®  
  
Draginmon: hey it's not copyrighted  
  
*_*; I am going to try-keyword try to be nice to you  
  
Draginmon: bet your crack before the fic's over cause you can't help but be so mean  
  
Yah luv you too.  
  
Disclaimer: This fic is based somewhat on a book series called the Mediator but was formatted to fit your T.V screen- naw just kidding about The T.V stuff but it has been formatted to this fic. I am just saying this cuz iam poor and I don't wanna get sued I am too young to go to jail and got No money to give either so you people who try to sue get screwed too. I am not encouraging that idea though  
  
On with the fic!  
  
//thoughts\\ *song lyrics*  
  
'someone speaking' (a/n)  
  
::action::  
  
~Am I different? I dunno~ ~Am I unique? Probably~ ~Am I gifted? I am a guider kinda sort of self explanatory~ * Hi I am Sora Takenouchi and I am 16 years old and I am a Guider. Your probably wondering what that is huh? Well it's not a tourist or museum guide I tell you that. Those guys have it easy.  
  
You know how each of us is born with something that makes us unique from everyone else. Well they didn't leave me out of that theory. To tell you the truth I think I was their main target.  
  
Whoever "they" are. Because you see being a Guider is no easy job. Job? Guider? What the hell, your probably still confused. Let me elaborate some more.  
  
A Guider is what the name says. Although what it guides may be a little different. I guide spirits a.k.a dead people or ghosts. Yah big shocker there I've been able to talk and see ghost since like the longest. I met my first ghost when I was 5 and I was pretty freaked.  
  
You be too if yoou saw a ghost trying to steal beer and instead ended up getting walked through. Woah wouldn't that freak You out. Okay it's kinda weird that ghosts can or even would want to drink , but they do. See to a Guider gjost are just like humans only their dead. Yah punching and kicking them work just as good on ghost as they do on humans- which I do a lot of -_^.  
  
I stop asking why and how when it comes to this guider business. It's better that way.  
  
I noticed that my abilities have also been getting stronger. Yah I have telekinetic powers comes with the job but unfortunately Ghost have some telekinetic powers also. Well anyways for example if I call a ghosts name they would appear right of the bat.  
  
And there's also this thing that if I am mad or sad this force field surrounds me. Totally weird.  
  
Last but not least I can't forget Yamato Ishida. Oh no I can't, well he's a .ghost. Yah he used to be an up and coming rockstar, but now he's dead. yah . sux. He lives in my bedroom kinda ironic huh in a twisted sort of way? "lives". I met him like a year ago in America and since then we been great friends and he's come with us to Japan with me ,my mom, step- dad, and 2 step- brothers. But they don't Know about Yama. I 'll tell you about that later.  
  
Yama's great he really is and it dosen't hurt he's totally hot with his golden light brown hair, clear bright blue eyes, and a body To die for. I consider him an A-class hottie. Hey Iam only human can you blame me?  
  
Not to be egotistical or anything but I don't think I look to shabby myself. I have reddish brown hair which I curl everyday, cinnamon Almound shaped eyes, and a body that can turn a few heads.lol. Iam not exactly the ugliest person in school.  
  
The problem with Yama is he's really cool and I really like him but I am completely in the dark about whether he likes me back in A romantic sort of way:: sigh:: life's tough talking to ghost, helping them get to wherever their suppose to be and me having a crush on a ghost ::sigh:: I guess Iam just gifted. *  
  
Iam unique because of you  
  
Because of everything you made me  
  
Emotionally, Physically, Spiritually without you even knowing  
  
It's all true  
  
Not known each other for long  
  
But baby blue eyes it dosen't matter  
  
Because every day every night  
  
All I do is think of you  
  
All for you my heart beats repeatedly  
  
For your smile, hug, kiss , simple touch a pon my cheek  
  
I am unique because of you  
So what did you all think? I am not so sure if I'll be able to update so soon but I will so try It's my computer I t hasn't fully gotten immune to my retardedness but it's getting there so we'll have to see  
  
Draginmon: Iam...hungry. oh look cracker!  
  
Bye bye remember to review THANKZ!!!!  
  
~VoIia et avoir amie~ 


End file.
